Stairway to Heaven
by pandaholic
Summary: Eight years and we're still trying...trying to get him back. My heart's been broken by him so many times...and I know he's hurt Naruto enough. But will anyone ever understand...why he's my stairway to heaven? [SasuSaku]


**S t a i r w a y t o H e a v e n**

_Written by pandaholic._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. (:

* * *

_One kiss is all I need..._

_...one kiss is all I need..._

* * *

Blood.

Everywhere.

I could feel my hands covered in the sticky liquid.

But what scared was that most of it was not _mine;_

It was the others'.

Everyone was down and resting.

We just finished another battle with the Sound.

...trying to get _him _back.

It's been eight years. And he still hasn't returned.

It's been eight years.

And we're still trying.

...And at this point, I have to wonder.

Will we _ever _meet again?

Even in the battle to death...

...Even in a quick mishap...

Will I _ever _see him again?

* * *

_One kiss is all I need._

_One kiss is all I need._

_Take me to heaven,_

_With your lips touching mine._

_Show me the stairway to heaven_

_With your love.  
_

* * *

"Sakura..." 

I looked over to my teammate.

His body covered in blood.

The color of _his_ eyes.

"A...are you...hurt?" He asked.

I looked into his cerulean eyes.

They were the part of him

That I loved the most.

They stated his personality in one go;

They were like crashing waves of energy,

But they were tranquil and loving when they wanted to be.

"...No."

His eyes closed, and I could hear his gentle breathing.

"I've healed myself already."

He nodded.

An eerie silence loomed about us.

It was odd; we were used to forests being quiet.

...But this time, it wasn't the serene type of quiet.

It was the quiet, that would forebear bad events,

That would make the most fearsome ninja's heart

Beat faster, make their skin cover in goose bumps.

"You're fine, right, Sakura?"

I turned to face him once more.

He looked so serene, even though he was covered

In stained bandages and blood.

I remained quiet, trying to contemplate the best answer.

He waited patiently, silently humming a catchy jingle to himself.

"...Hai, I'm fine."

He opened his eyes, and when I looked into his cerulean orbs,

I felt so much sincerity in them, and so much love,

That if I were not a ninja, it would have made me cry a waterfall.

"Sakura-chan, you know that the worst lying..."

I waited for him to continue.

"...is lying to your heart."

I let a loose smile play on my pale lips, and I nodded.

He moved closer to me, and he placed his palm over my heart.

"Sakura-chan...I lied to myself…about...Hinata..."

I knew where this was going.

I let his palm rest over my chest, and waited for him to continue.

"...I couldn't admit my feelings. I was still...so in love with you..."

I closed my eyes.

_He was in love with me._

_He was in love with me._

But now...

We love each other, like the closest brother and sister.

We love our unbreakable bond.

We love our proximity.

And I know we're both happy and grateful...

...That we didn't fall in love, well, _that _kind of love.

Because if we had, we never would have been able

To have the bond we have today.

"...but when she was rushed to you...after that damned mission..."

I knew what he was talking about.

He endured sleepless nights.

Those black, baggy eyes.

He endured more pain to his heart than I have ever caused.

_Why_?

He told himself he could stop her getting hurt.

It was his fault he wasn't there.

I nearly smiled at those memories.

He had experienced something he had never experienced...

...he had experienced _true _love.

"...it was nothing I felt before. I felt guilt, I felt worry...I felt pain..."

I let the smile go loose on my lips.

He was just like _him_.

"...and I found my stairway to heaven."

My smile turned into a full-fledged one, and he grinned his trademark grin.

His cerulean eyes bore into my emerald ones, and I could feel so much

Emotion dripping out of his stare.

His care.

His pain.

His sincerity.

Yes, just how a true brother would feel about his broken sister.

"Now, Sakura-chan...let's think..."

I gave him a questioning stare, and he seemed to catch it.

"...Who's your stairway to heaven?"

I began to softly giggle.

I could tell he didn't want me to laugh or giggle.

I could tell he was serious.

But that didn't stop me.

A sister can't _always _do what her brother wants.

"_Sakura-chan."_

He sounded like he scolded me.

I whole-heartedly laughed, and I smiled.

"Who's my stairway to heaven?"

I stared out into the forest, my eyes deeply scanning the scenery.

I sensed somebody near, and it was so familiar...yet so _un_familiar.

I smiled.

I think my heart knew who it was out there.

I took a deep breath.

"Uchiha Sasuke is my stairway to heaven."

...and I could swear I saw the flash of onyx eyes.

I smiled.

Naruto looked shocked.

"Wouldn't he be more like the gates to hell for you?"

I giggled, and shook my head.

I still sensed the _un_familiar presence.

And I could sense the new burning aura.

"No."

He waited for me to continue, and smiled.

"Uchiha Sasuke is forever my stairway to heaven."

And when my words slipped out of my mouth,

The forest seemed to grow with life.

And the sun seemed to grow brighter.

_I hope you heard me, Sasuke._

And in a few moments, the presence had come and gone.

_I hope you heard me._

* * *

_Take my hand,_

_And weave your fingers through mine._

_Grasp my warmth._

_And lead me away._

_You're all I need,_

_You're all I need._

_Lead me away..._

_Lead me away to my_

_Stairway to heaven.  
_

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, first story EVER! It was a random idea, so yeah. I don't know if I'll continue it or not, but it's up to you guys. (: Also, I'm not sure if an actual song has the song lyrics, but if there is, copyright goes to that. 

But I wrote them. XD Hehe.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
